Onde Eu Pertenço
by percico-feels
Summary: "Enquanto caminhava em direção à beira do mar ao lado do namorado, Nico ponderava se aceitar aquela oferta de Percy fora mesmo uma boa ideia. O mar era domínio de Poseidon e dizer que Nico estava tranquilo com a perspectiva de entrar no reino em que seu pai tinha zero de influência seria a mentira mais deslavada do mundo." One-Shot


**Disclaimer: PJO e HoO, e seus respectivos personagens, não me pertencem, tudo é criação da incrível mente do senhor Rick Riordan. E eu também não ganho dinheiro escrevendo essa história. :)**

* * *

**Onde Eu Pertenço**

_by percico-feels (a.k.a. Julie Anna Tennant)_

* * *

O sol brilhava irritantemente alto no céu naquela manhã. A praia, que geralmente ficava cheia de turistas durante o dia inteiro, àquela hora da manhã encontrava-se quase deserta. Era estranho encarar aquela extensão quase que infindável de areia branca e fofa e não ser brindado pelo barulho característico das risadas e brincadeiras típicas dos visitantes do local que, quase sempre, acompanhavam a vista.

Mas mesmo com a privacidade proporcionada pela falta de turistas no local, enquanto caminhava em direção à beira do mar ao lado do namorado, Nico ponderava se aceitar aquela oferta de Percy fora mesmo uma boa ideia. O mar era domínio de Poseidon e dizer que Nico estava tranquilo com a perspectiva de entrar no reino em que seu pai tinha zero de influência seria a mentira mais deslavada do mundo. O filho de Hades parou abruptamente, a poucos passos da água.

- Eu acho que essa não é uma boa ideia, Perce – ele argumentou, sentindo um nervosismo tão grande, que o próprio Nico ficou surpreso ao notar que sua voz não saíra tremida.

Percy, que àquela altura já atingira a beira do mar, virou-se e encarou o namorado com curiosidade. Seus olhos verde-mar escaneavam o rosto de Nico, tentando encontrar uma razão para a mudança repentina de ideia. O semideus descansou a prancha de surf no chão, apoiando-se ligeiramente nela.

- Eu achei que você estava animado com a ideia de aprender a surfar – disse Percy confuso.

- Eu estava – admitiu desconfortável – Mas pensando bem, acho que talvez fosse melhor deixar isso para lá, eu não me dou muito bem com o mar.

O cenho de Percy se franziu imediatamente.

- Nico, você namora um filho de Poseidon – Percy lembrou-o calmamente.

A expressão assustada no rosto do semideus mais novo era o suficiente para provar que ele não estava brincando, por isso Percy preferiu deixar as piadas de lado por um tempo. Ele deixou a prancha na areia mesmo e caminhou até onde Nico estava. Suas mãos repousaram nos ombros tensos do filho de Hades, numa tentativa de passar algum conforto.

- Qual é o problema? – perguntou delicadamente – E não venha me dizer que não é nada, porque eu vejo que tem alguma coisa te incomodando sim.

A sensação reconfortante das mãos de Percy em seus ombros fez Nico relaxar um pouco, mas mesmo assim o rapaz se sentia desconfortável. Seus olhos amendoados olhavam diretamente aquelas orbes verdes tão fascinantes e peculiares e às quais ele tanto amava. Orbes verdes que sempre lhe olhavam com afeto e carinho, transbordando a segurança típica de seu dono.

- Eu não pertenço aqui, Perce – Nico respondeu timidamente.

Sua voz saiu tão baixinha, que Percy demorou alguns segundos para decidir se ouvira direito ou não. Mas Nico falava sério. Ele não pertencia àquele lugar, àquele ambiente. Sua pele extremamente pálida praticamente reluzia ao sol e o destacava em meio à massa de pessoas bronzeadas ao seu redor e, por mais que ele tentasse evitar, também se sentia completamente sem-graça por ter que usar tão pouca roupa na frente de estranhos. Quanto a Percy… não havia muito o que se falar. Percy pertencia àquele lugar mais do que qualquer outra pessoa.

O filho de Poseidon retirou os cabelos negros que caíam nos olhos do amado e sorriu-lhe confiante, antes de puxá-lo para um abraço carinhoso.

- Você pertence onde eu pertenço – ele sussurrou no ouvido de Nico – Você é o meu mar, basicamente tudo na minha vida. Se o meu lugar é aqui, o seu também é.

Os braços de Nico enlaçaram a cintura do namorado e ele afundou o rosto no peito exposto do mesmo. Não queria que Percy visse o rubor que se espalhava por suas bochechas, apesar de saber que, provavelmente, o semideus podia sentir o calor que emanava de seu rosto. Não importava quanto tempo passasse, o filho de Hades nunca se acostumava com as demonstrações de afeto do rapaz e poucas eram as vezes em que conseguia controlar o embaraço.

Percy beijou-lhe os cachos negros com carinho, antes de separar-se o suficiente para que Nico lhe encarasse propriamente.

- Não se preocupe com o mar, nada vai te acontecer – ele falou, e tinha tanta certeza que Nico viu-se incapaz de duvidar.

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábios do mais novo e ele assentiu. Percy depositou um beijo em seus lábios, antes de entrelaçar seus dedos e puxa-lo até a água.

- Agora vamos com isso – disse, tirando a prancha de surf da areia – Agora você vai poder comprovar o quão bem eu posso surfar.

Nico rolou os olhos, fingindo impaciência, enquanto seguia Percy mar adentro cautelosamente.

- Você nunca vai me deixar esquecer a época em que era uma criança facilmente impressionável, não é mesmo?

- Jamais!

* * *

**Nota da Autora**

Já que eu recebi alguns pedidos, aqui vai mais uma tradução. A história original se chama 'Where I Belong' e já encontra-se no site, bem como no tumblr, há algum tempo. Espero que gostem.

**_Julie Anna_**


End file.
